


Horseshoes and Handgrenades

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Sherlock, Or Is he?, Pining John, The scene in the stair, first kiss?, mutual pining probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: It was only a breath away...





	Horseshoes and Handgrenades

"Mrs Hudson! Doctor Watson  _will_  take the room upstairs."

Rising an eyebrow, but less expertly then Sherlock, John asks "Says who?"

"Says the man at the door..." The taller man smiles, right before someone knocks three times.

At John astonishment, it was Angelo... with his walking cane. "Sherlock texted me. He said you forgot this."

"Ah." Taking the stick from Angelo's hands, he turns to look at Sherlock, grinning before turning back to the restaurateur. "Thank you. Thank you."

Closing the door softly, the doctor's eyes fell on the man that, even if he's been in his life for less than 24h, was already at the centre of everything. _Oh God... Is it..._ His mind totally enthralled by mixed emotions but needing to do something to calm his pounding heart, to confirm that he wasn't alone in this, he places a hand on the wall near Sherlock wonderful dark ebony curls. The realization of what's going to happen next instantly dilate the detective's pupils. _Good... Good... He knows, he knows and doe_ s _not protest..._ Without hesitation, he was now only millimetres away and feeling the other man breath on his lips, John reaches for Sherlock's ridiculously plump cupid's bow lips... When Ms Hudson voice resonates in the hall. Instinctively turning his head in direction of the opening door, the detective missed John's kiss who lands on one of his angular cheeks instead.

"You said something, Sherlock?" The landlady was smiling, not aware that she should have wait a minute or ten before opening her door! _Bloody inconveniently located door!_ John swears in his head.

Getting a grip with difficulty, he repeats "I will take the room upstairs..." _Upstairs for now..._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Horseshoes and Handgrenades / Green Day
> 
> The [Yale] Dictionary of Modern Proverbs (2012) has this entry: Close doesn't count except in horseshoes and hand grenades. The literal meaning of the saying is derived from the fact that you win points in horseshoes by landing your horseshoe within a horseshoe's breadth of the stake, even if it doesn't ring the stake or touch the stake. Hence, "close" counts in horseshoes. Likewise, a hand grenade that explodes in the vicinity of its target, rather than directly on it, can still inflict lethal damage. 
> 
> So it's something that still counts even if it didn't reach the intended target :-)


End file.
